Hanging by a Moment
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: It was exciting when he was with Shizu-chan, cause it was like hanging on that special moment and he never wanted to let go. Contains Shizaya. Happy Birthday Izaya! Written for both Izaya's birthday and my beautiful darling Leanne!


_"I'm closer to where I started,  
Chasing after you;  
I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held on to;  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you."  
__**~Hanging by a Moment –Lifehouse~**_

* * *

He smirks as he runs through the streets, the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he dashes around sharp corners and pushes people aside, his ears ringing from the speed that he was going at. All he could focus on right now was the next obstacle standing in his way of escape, and also that _incredibly _attractive blonde chasing after him with a signpost in his hand while yelling at him. He could imagine the furious look on the man's face as he raced after him, smashing the signpost into buildings and walls as he comes one step closer, two steps closer—

He throws his head back and lets out a shrill burst of laughter as he quickens his pace and vaults over a surprised school kid's head, putting on a new burst of speed as he rounds the corner and dashes towards the building that he has in mind. He grins as he hears the tell-tale sign of the blonde screaming his name, the deep voice that spelled out every syllable of his name so deliciously, which always makes his name seem like a sin when it spilled out from his tongue. He bites his lower lip in anticipation as he turns into the entrance of the building and dashes up the first flight of stairs, taking three steps at a time.

He still remembers when the chase started, and it had seemed like no more than a bait to purposely make the blonde man angry because his reactions were all just so hilarious. It grew into a habit, and eventually one day as he was lying on his bed, it occurred to him that he had never gotten bored of his man called Heiwajima Shizuo. Sure, he hated him, and he was sure that Shizu-chan hated him too. But it never stopped him from stalking down the street towards that familiar shock of blonde strands which gleamed like fine golden silk in the sunlight of Ikebukuro and casually dropping his name in a sing-song tone; which made the usually passive brown eyes gleam predatorily as the ex-bartender immediately dropped whatever he was doing and gave into his bait of chase.

* * *

_First floor. _

It was better than drugs; and Izaya knew what it like was to be addicted to them. He never focused on his surroundings, never observed people when Shizu-chan was chasing after him. All his interest in humans and their behavior just stopped and dropped for those fifteen minutes when he races through the streets of Ikebukuro with the blonde bartender on his tail. All he thinks about is the thrill of being chased by him and the consequences if he had managed to get himself get caught.

Now _that_ was a delicious thought.

* * *

_Second floor._

He sweeps his tongue across his lips unconsciously as he imagines the results that came with the blonde managing to corner him in today's chase. Last time, it had ended in fights until he escaped; but one day, it had ended with Shizu-chan on top of him, their heated, short breaths mingling with each other as mocha-brown eyes locked with dark-red ones. Suddenly, their lips were on top of each other and his fingers were digging into sleek golden locks, urging him closer as large hands grasped his waist and yanked him against a hard, chiseled chest. He remembers whining into the hot cavern of the blonde's mouth when their mouths parted and trying to get more.

It was the best and most exhilarating moments of his life.

* * *

_Third floor. _

He grins sloppily as he remembers the moment. He remembers the shocked expression of Shizu-chan's face as he pushes him away in horror and claps a hand to his mouth. He remembers mocking him, giggling at the different expressions that flitted across the ex-bartender's face. He was having so much fun teasing the blonde about him being inexperienced until he found himself trapped between the hard wall and that hard _glorious_ chest, with the blonde smirking as he did sinful things to his neck with his tongue, proving that unlike what Izaya thought about him, he was_ not_ inexperienced.

Oh god, this wasn't good, he was slowing down.

* * *

_Fourth floor. _

Every second of being with Shizu-chan was exciting and a unique experience of its own. It didn't matter if it was being chased down the sunny streets, fighting on the rooftop of an apartment block, glaring at each other across the room at Russia Sushi, talking over the phone, arguing with each other, the moments spent in bed, or even the times that they spent curled up on the couch watching TV. Every single moment spent with the blonde bodyguard was like a moment worth photographing and stored up in a photo album, and every moment sent pleasure running through his veins and made that genuine smile appear on his face. He just let go of everything that he had been thinking about, every single genius evil plan that he had been concocting, just to let his mind focus on this beautiful, dangerous being called Heiwajima Shizuo.

It was like Shizu-chan was his own unique drug that he was addicted to; the dangerous cocktail of tequila that was deadly and intoxicating at the same time. He allowed himself to believe that honestly for once, he was worth observing as he took in the primal pleasure he experienced only when he was around _him,_ no one else.

* * *

_Fifth floor. _

In comparison to Shizu-chan, everything else seemed so mundane, and he allowed himself to think that when the blonde was pressing him into the mattress and using that talented tongue on all his sensitive spots. He lets himself forget about the world, forget about the humans he loves and lets himself believe that it is only his _Shizu-chan _he loves, no one but him. As his head tips back and his voice mingles into one with that sexy baritone of the blonde in pleasure, he lets that scared name fall from his lips and tries to keep hanging on that moment with him, taking in the pleasure of his own name coming from the pair of sinful, sexy lips.

It's like living on the edge of life when you're in one way or another, dating the named strongest man of Ikebukuro. Not that he had been living on the edge long enough already, but having the blonde around gave him that bit more of adrenaline, gave him that bit more of excitement and exhilaration, gave him that one more bit of reason to continue living. He doesn't admit it, but he's addicted to every being of the blonde man, and he's excited that only _he_ can make himself feel so vulnerable, so weak and needy.

* * *

_Sixth floor. _

He smirks and turns into the corridor as his eyes flick from door to door, looking for the familiar number. He finds it and grins as he reaches for the doorknob, knowing that it isn't locked. Not for him at least.

Suddenly, his world is a blur and all he can see is a pair of angry mocha-brown eyes glaring down at him through tinted sunglasses before soft lips are pressed urgently to his and his back is forced roughly against the door. He lets out a whine of surrender and satisfaction, kissing back eagerly and letting his hands run down the chiseled chest, trying to feel as much he can through the bartender uniform. He reaches out a hand and knocks the sunglasses off and digs it into the blonde's scalp, trying to close the distance as physically as possible before the tongue in his mouth touches that spot on the roof and he groans in pleasure, going limp in the strong arms that had ripping a vending machine and a signpost out of the ground before.

He pulls away reluctantly to catch his breath and smirks cheekily up at the blond bartender, who is now raking his eyes all over the floor, presumably looking for his sunglasses. A glare is directed at him before he resuming looking, not making much of an effort as his large hands are all over Izaya, sliding up the thin fabric of his white undershirt. He laughs and turns the blonde's disgruntled face back to look at him.

"Kasuka bought me those."

"Screw them, I'll get another pair for you," he peppers kisses onto the blonde's jaw and kisses the sensitive spot right under his chin, making the man nearly drop him and grumble under his breath. It works because Shizu-chan buries his face into the side of his neck and breathes deeply.

"I made dinner, come on in," the blonde lets one hand slide down from under his shirt albeit reluctantly before fumbling in his back pocket, groaning as he tries to unlock the door, which is currently a rather difficult task with the raven clinging to him and pressing open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

"What? No sex? No presents? Oh Shizu-chan you disappoint me."

"C'mon flea, don't let my dinner go to waste. I'll make sure you'll get both…later."

"Aww, you're such a tease, Shizu-chan," he buries his face in the bartender vest, breathing in the faint smell of cigarettes and milk that is Heiwajima Shizuo and he loves it, despite the fact that Shizu-chan loves dairy products and sweet things and he hates them. Maybe because they're on Shizu-chan, that's why he's addicted to them.

"By the way?"

"Hmm?" He wraps his legs around the toned waist of the blonde and happily buries his face in his neck, letting Shizu-chan carry him into his apartment. He barely had any time to react before he is pressed into the rich fabric of Shizuo's couch and kissed deeply. Breathless from the kiss, he pants and tries to regain his breath from the sudden coursing of adrenaline through his veins as the blonde pulls back to whisper into his ear.

"Happy birthday, Izaya."

* * *

**A/N:**

**YES I LIED I LIED BUT I COULDN'T RESIST CAUSE IT WAS IZAYA'S BIRTHDAY AND THANK YOU I STUDIED YES. **

**Happy birthday Izaya! Written for Leanne here, cause I love my bby so much and I miss her too! Good luck for Midyears bby! **

**/cries and tries to hold pile of revision papers up before they fall over me**


End file.
